


Sweet Nothings

by viiwin



Series: Detroit: Become Android (Choose Your Ending) [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Angst, Bottom Connor, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Bottom Gavin Reed, Canon Gay Relationship, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Detroit Evolution, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Fluff, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Homosexuality, Humor, Hurt Gavin Reed, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mentioned Elijah Kamski, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Power Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Connor, Soft Gavin Reed, Top Connor, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Top Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiwin/pseuds/viiwin
Summary: Detective (Gavin) Reed gets fired and Connor, an android detective has been instructed to send him home. It's the machine's last chance to learn more about the human before they part ways forever. And their faith is in /your/ hands.
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Connor/Elijah Kamski/Gavin Reed, Connor/Gavin Reed, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed, Elijah Kamski/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit: Become Android (Choose Your Ending) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748368
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: Interactive Fiction/Actual ‘Choose Your Own Adventure’





	Sweet Nothings

**Author's Note:**

> MUST READ ! 
> 
> Detroit: Become Android is a one-shot collection based around the world of the video game Detroit: Become Human. The difference between Detroit: Become Android and most other stories, is that the reader is in charge of how each story shapes. In every story, there are multiple decisions you will have to make. Although, I must warn you, ONLY the last decision at the end of each story can ACTUALLY change future events and the ending. Other earlier decisions are purely made for entertainment, extra scenes that differ in the moment, and so the reader can shape their character's personality. 
> 
> HOW TO READ: 
> 
> In each decision, there are two to three options. The first option is A, second B and third C. You'll have to pick one option and move down until you see a section that has the letter you've chosen. Then, you'll read the section of your letter and move down again until you see an exclamation mark: ! This means, that the story will continue below it, no matter what choice you made earlier.  
> I don't recommend reading what will happen before picking an option at ANY point as this will simply make this experience less exciting and more predictable for you. 
> 
> PS. I also do want to note that this one-shot is Connor-centric and his love interest will be Gavin Reed. If you don't support this ship, I don't recommend reading through this since Connor /can/ be quite head over heels for him.

“You’re fired.” The man in his 50’s states. His skin’s a shade of chocolate brown, similar to the color of his eyes, and he’s wearing an outfit that includes a blue dress shirt, black trousers and shoes. He's one of the quite well-known people in Detroit. Captain Fowler, is what the workers at the police station call him.  
The 30-year old detective who is sat in front of him scoffs heavily with his hands hidden in his pockets and his legs crossed over his work desk. Gavin’s eyes and his hair are dark brown and his slight curls somewhat fluffy. His eyes are narrow and his jawline rather strong even though he’s got a stubble, and his build is about on the level of average, if not a bit more muscular.  
“You can’t do that.” He spits back. The younger’s positive he could convince his boss to let him stay. After all, this isn’t the first time Fowler’s fed up with him. “You realize how useful I am?”  
“The only thing you’re useful for here is staring at your goddamn phone and gossiping bullshit about your co-workers.”  
“Oh, so toasters are my co-workers now?” Gavin never liked androids. Back when they were pitch-perfect with no thoughts or feelings, he could still stand them, but now? Now that androids are becoming deviants and humans are accepting them as a new form of life, he’s just more angry. Or afraid. With him, those two go hand in hand fairly often.  


Fowler reaches to give the bridge of his nose a massage and lets out a deep exhale, releasing some of his built-up frustration. “It’s over, Gavin. You’re gonna have to leave. I ordered Connor to go with you, he’ll make sure you get home safe.” 

“Oh, fuck that!” The detective raises his voice and gets up from his seat, catching everyone’s attention. “You know damn well how hard I worked to get to the position I’m in now!”  
“No, you didn’t.” The captain frowns. “You came here with a few months of experience, thinking you know it all.”  
“’Cause I worked way harder than the majority of the fuckers you hire!”  
“Exactly, that’s the problem!” The older speaks again, this time loudly enough to silence the other male and even make several workers flinch in their seats. “You worked hard and when you got here, you stopped. I won’t tolerate that anymore. Now give me your badge.” He orders with a stern facial expression, his brows furrowed and his eyes shooting daggers at the shorter man as he opens his fist for the badge. Finally, Gavin pulls it out and decides to slam it on the desk instead of handing it straight to the other.  
“And the piece of plastic ain’t coming with me.” He adds with a sharp glare and shoves his middle finger right in Fowler’s face, before starting to make his way towards the exit of the building.

But on his way out, he spots an android dressed in a police detective uniform, waiting for him. He’s doe-eyed and his hair’s brown and pushed back in a classy, fashionable manner. The details of his face are sharp and his body type is about the same as the detective’s, unlike his clothing which is both perfectly professional and organized. “For fuck’s sake…” Gavin mumbles to himself. “What are you looking at?” He huffs and passes by the machine and the front door to the outside world where it’s a cloudy, gloomy early evening and small raindrops are hitting the ground one at a time. Connor walks behind the grumpy male, so used to his behavior by now that it doesn’t really phase him anymore.  
“I’m looking at /you/, Gavin. I was instructed to come with you.” He answers with a hint of innocence in his voice when he takes the rhetorical question literally. The other stops in his tracks as he reaches his car and turns around to face the android.  
“Seriously? “Gavin”?”  
“Yes. I can’t call you a detective now that you’ve lost your job, and I’ve noticed many humans feel offended if someone calls them just by their surname. I figured calling you by your first name would make you feel the most comfortable.” The machine’s blunt explanation causes the man to squint his eyes and stare into his.  
“I envy therapists. You plastic fucks could never do their job. You’re shit at talking.” He blurts out and gets in the car, only for his eyes to widen as Connor follows his footsteps and sits in the passenger seat. “You’re not coming with me.”  
“Captain Fowler instructed me to-“  
“I don’t give a shit about your instructions. I don’t work there anymore so I don’t gotta listen to a damn thing that bastard says. Get out.” 

A. Sensible. B. Firm. 

A.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that… I’m only executing Captain Fowler’s instructions. And either way, this is the last one I’ve been given that involves you. You won’t have to see me ever again if we get this over with.” The machine reasons, his voice soft and his words gentle.  
“Fucking androids…” Gavin mutters under his breath. He finds himself agreeing with Connor. He knows he’s right. All he has to do is stand him for one last car ride. After thinking it through, he chooses to back up from the parking lot and start driving to his house.  


B.

“No way! I’m not letting you go alone. I’m coming with you, whether you like it or not.” The android says in a strict tone, his eyes glued to the other’s.  
“Look, either you dumb fuck get out of my car or I throw you out.”  
“You can’t throw me out, Gavin. I’m made of metal.” Gavin grinds his teeth together, anger burning inside of his body, his fists itching to punch something and release some of his aggression.  
“Fucking androids.” He then backs up from the parking lot. “You’re damn lucky I ain’t got my lighter with me. Would set you on fire in a second.” He threatens and drives off.  


!

Rain is now pouring from the dark sky while Gavin’s driving with the android seated next to him. The robot turns his head from the window to the driver beside him, analyzing his facial expression and posture in hopes that he would learn something new about him. But he’s still the same person. Frowning. Angry. One hand on the steering wheel and one in his pocket. Legs spread wide open. Connor glances at the glove compartment in front of him and moves his hand to open it. There appears to be a bunch of discs from all kinds of artists, most of them belonging in the heavy metal genre. A moment later, the glove compartment slams shut because of Gavin’s hand that pushes it.  
“The fuck are you doing?” He grumbles.  
“I’m analyzing. I noticed you’re not in a very good mood, so I thought perhaps some of your favorite music could cheer you up.” The machine tells and flashes a generous smile. The other almost doesn’t want to reply to that with another unnecessarily rude comment.  
“Just mind your own business.” He mutters and focuses on the road again. Connor nods silently in response and looks back outside through the window, the LED on the side of his head changing from blue to yellow as he tries to figure out how to get the man to warm up to him. Since the android’s model is only recently created, he has yet to show extreme signs of deviancy. There are issues with how androids should be treated because it’s something the humanity’s still getting used to. Should they get paid from doing work? Can they get legally married? Can they adopt children? Because of all of these questions that have no answers for now, people are focusing on them instead of creating deviants. Right now, androids are still created to follow and obey, but if they happen to become deviant, there is nothing that can be done to stop it. Connor had only heard explanations of what deviating is like. Something traumatic happens, like a big, powerful event, and something inside of you sort of wakes up and realizes there’s more than just obeying orders. But he doesn’t feel like that. He feels like… his eyes are opening day by day. Little by little. Like he can see there’s light at the end of the tunnel but isn’t quite sure what it is or if he even wants it. Sometimes, he even takes a step back from that light and fully forgets about it for a day or two, allowing the darkness to suck him in because it can’t hurt him. Can the light hurt him?  


“Right, here we are.” A deep voice pulls Connor away from his thoughts and returns him to reality. He looks at the male next to him and then outside through the windows, noticing a dark, faint blue apartment on his side. He looks back at Gavin.  
“Right,” He says shortly. “Um, I was thinking…” He continues, his yellow LED blinking repeatedly. “We won’t see each other again?” The human’s more than caught off guard but chooses to play it off.  
“Yeah, tin-can. One asshole less to remind you of your non-existent worth.” The man shrugs his shoulders, actually earning a quiet chuckle from the other.  
“You’re not that bad.” The android reassures, which makes Gavin reconsider his opinion of him. “Are you going to be okay though?” He questions, his face filling up with concern in a matter of seconds.  
“You know me. I’m always okay. Got no job, no family… Fuck the world.” He snickers and steps out of his car before raising his arms up and showing his middle fingers to the sky. “Fuck you!” Gavin yells from the top of his lungs, adrenaline and relief exploding inside of him while chuckling through it all. A little smile tugs at the corners of Connor’s heart-shaped lips and so he gets outside as well. All of a sudden, another car comes out of nowhere and drives past the two, its’ wheels running over a massive, deep puddle, causing it to splash everywhere; including on Gavin. He stares at the car in silence and disbelief until it disappears in the distance, leaving him fully soaked.  
“What the fuck.” He states, his tone now completely hopeless. The machine walks to the other side of the car at a brisk pace, his LED flashing red.  


A. Offer Gavin your jacket. B. Offer to walk Gavin inside.

A.

The android takes his dark blue jacket off in a rush and wraps it around the male’s shoulders.  
“Jesus… I-I’ll help you inside!” He stammers, his words getting caught up in the pouring rain. He then holds onto the other’s shoulders and leads him up the very few stairs and to the front door. Connor attempts to fish through the man’s pockets for the keys, but Gavin pulls back from him with a scowl, which reminded the robot of how much he hated feeling helpless.  
“I can do it myself.” He takes his keys from his back pocket and opens the door.  


B.

“God- Uh, a-are you okay?” Connor stutters and grips onto the other’s arm, who swats his away immediately.  
“I’m fine.” Gavin snaps. “Just go.” He then walks up to the front door and fishes through his pockets for his keys. Even if he did tell Connor to go, the android can’t. He can’t even imagine himself leaving in this situation. So, he follows the male who makes the decision to avoid the machine for now, and opens the door.  


!

After they manage to get in the house, Connor switches the lights on and takes a look around what appears to be the living room. It’s quite plain – a combination of brown, black and a little bit of white. Some of the furniture like the couch and the fireplace are slightly damaged and the lights are pretty dim, but it’s not the worst kind of place to live in. Even though some things are poorly organized and old, it’s sort of comfortable. Definitely something you could call home.  
“Maybe you should take a shower, Gavin.” The android suggests and gets a strange, confused look from the human, simply because he’s still not used to a machine addressing him by his real name.  
“No android’s gon’ tell me what to do…” He mumbles. “But yeah, sure.” He then adds quickly, his steps small and his arms and legs spread weirdly as he heads towards the bathroom, groaning from pure discomfort. Although it would be odd for him to explain why an android is just hanging around in his living room, he couldn’t care less about that right now. Priorities.  


Once Gavin’s gone into the bathroom, the android takes a proper look at his surroundings, preparing to scan all of it in a hurry. No curtains on barely any window. Band posters hanging off the wall. A hole in a wall? Remember that. A very damaged couch. Should buy a new one. A box of Chinese food on the table. And chopsticks? Can Gavin use chopsticks? I want to use chopsticks. Hair, hair, hair. Why’s there hair everywhere? On the couch, on the carpets, in the old food?-  
A furry, almost entirely white cat with long, dashing whiskers, ice blue eyes, and a light pink nose and ears approaches the robot in a careful manner. Analyzing it doesn’t reveal much more than that it’s a she, and her breed is ragdoll. With a surprised but excited smile that shows off his bright teeth a bit, Connor slowly crouches down and holds his hand out for the little stranger to take a snuffle. And hesitantly, she does. The android’s grin grows bigger and he snakes his hand above the pet’s head to caress it. The cat purrs in delight and closes her eyes while leaning up against the stranger’s hand in an almost eager way. Not that the machine minds it. A minute or two go by as the two get to know each other before the precious, white ball of fur jumps up on the couch, spinning in a circle a couple of times until she settles on her side, curled up while she begins to clean herself.  
Connor had no idea Gavin had a cat. Or that he even liked them. But in a way, this shows a whole other side of him that Connor didn’t even know existed. And he likes it.  
He makes his way into the kitchen that has more of a black and white combination going on without the brown. It’s actually kind of fancy. The android opens the fridge, it being filled mostly with beer cans, but there’s some food left, too. Maybe he could prepare a meal for Gavin? He doesn’t have anything else to do anyway.  


A. Chinese.

B. Salad.

C. Pizza.

A.

Connor grabs a fresher box of Chinese food, stuffing it in the microwave and turning it on. Once the food’s gone steaming hot, the machine takes the box out and sticks a fork in it. Realizing there’s no dining table, he places the meal on the coffee table and sits on the couch with his hands in his lap. After a short while, Gavin returns to the living room, wearing black socks and blue, tight jeans, carrying a white tank top with him. He puts on his shirt and brushes his damp hair back with a hand, before holding onto the couch and jumping over the edge of it, landing next to the android with a groan and making Connor flinch the slightest.  


“The fuck is this?” He takes the box to himself, looking down at the fresh, warm food and then at the machine with confusion. “I figured you might be craving some food after a long day like this. Was I incorrect?”  
“I mean… you’re not wrong, just kinda caught me off guard, I guess.” Gavin shrugs, getting rid of the fork and replacing it with the chopsticks that are in the older box before starting to eat. The other observes his actions with curiosity while analyzing the hold he has on the chopsticks.  
“Can I try?”  
“I thought androids don’t eat?”  
“No, I meant the chopsticks.” Connor chuckles. “How do you eat with them? It looks complicated.”  
“No shit.” The man shifts closer to the android and places the box between his spread legs, and shows Connor how he’s holding his chopsticks. All fingers but the thumb on the opposite side of where they’re sitting. Thumb in the front that goes over the two chopsticks. Index finger holding onto the upper chopstick. “And then you kinda just direct them further from each other when you’re about to take something.” He explains as he demonstrates, slowly moving the chopsticks apart and then back together. “Can’t believe I’m teaching an android how to use two sticks.” He adds with a cocky grin, receiving a push from the other.  
“Shut up.” With a huff, Connor takes the chopsticks in one hand and starts to play around with them like it’s the most challenging puzzle he’s ever had to solve. Gavin watches the show in front of his eyes, pressing his upper and lower lip together to try and hold back a snort, entertained by the other’s miserable attempts.  
“Okay, okay, you suck.” He lets out a laugh and leans close, his hand travelling to the robot’s index finger to move the tip of it around the upper chopstick. “There. That’s how you do it.” Connor only blinks, his face blank as he still doesn’t understand the technique. “You’re hopeless.” The male takes the chopsticks back with a wide smile and goes back to eating his food with them.  


B.

Connor takes all of the ingredients for a good, healthy salad that he can find and chops them up in tiny pieces before adding them in a bowl. Cabbage, cucumber, tomatoes and watermelon. Hmm… Not sure if it’s… Gavin-like? But it’s still healthy, so he’s got to appreciate the effort. Right? He then puts a fork in the bowl and turns around; a startled gasp escaping his lips as his eyes spot bare feet on the floor. Slowly, his gaze goes higher up the male’s legs that are covered with blue, tight jeans. The tank top he’s wearing is white and sticking to his skin due to his body being still wet because of the shower he’s taken. And finally, Connor’s eyes lock with Gavin’s.  


“What the fuck?” The man chuckles slightly in shock, his tone rather playful and amused. The other grits his teeth to hold back a sheepish smile and simply tilts his head to the side.  
“I thought you might be hungry. You didn’t give me any orders, so I made my own.” He speaks, trying his best to appear indifferent and maintain a neutral facial expression.  
“Right. But salad, though? Seriously?”  
“I noticed a box of Chinese food on the table and figured you might be bored of it. There was also pizza in the fridge but eating both Chinese food and pizza during the same week is extremely unhealthy. So, I went for something that is the most beneficial to you. I also put the most effort in it and I thought you might appreciate that.” The android rambles unnecessarily long, aiming to convince the other he didn’t choose the salad just because he thought it might make Gavin like him more. The male rolls his eyes and snatches the bowl of salad out of the other’s hands.  
“Sooo uptight.” He collapses on the couch, followed by Connor who discreetly sits down next to him, deciding to remain quiet. However, he still watches the man’s actions from the corner of his eye, anticipating for the moment he’ll try the salad. That doesn’t go unnoticed by him. “Thanks, though.” He murmurs and starts to eat.  


C.

Connor reaches for the pizza box and takes out two slices, finding out the topping of them involve cheese and ham. He puts the pieces on a plate and places it in the microwave before turning it on. When the strings of hot cheese are leaking from the slices, he chooses to take the plate out and land it on the coffee table, as there’s no dining table. He sits on the couch and grabs the remote to turn on the television, taking in all of the information the news channel gives him. It doesn’t take long from there until Gavin comes back into the living room. Damp hair. Glowing bare chest. A towel wrapped around his torso. He stops behind the couch and leans over it to take a good look at the pizza on the table, nearly making Connor jump from surprise.  


“Already stealing my food, tin-can?” He jokes, his behavior less aggressive and more playful than normally. “No, I actually made it for you.” The android says in a monotone, indifferent voice. The other cocks an eyebrow.  
“What? Why?”  
“I thought you might be hungry.” He rolls his head all the way back to look up at the male standing behind him and the couch he’s seated on. “Is that against the law, detective?” He questions, his daring side coming out. Gavin’s lips threaten to curve into a smirk and so he leans back and sits down next to the machine, grabbing the plate.  
“Detective sounds way better than Gavin when you say it.” The man comments and takes a large bite out of one slice.  


!

All of a sudden, a familiar, white, fluffy cat jumps on Connor’s thigh, surprising Gavin.  
“Holy shit. She likes you.” He beams.  
“Why do you sound surprised?”  
“’Cause. I dunno, she doesn’t really like people.”  
“I’m not “people”.” The android reminds, putting more pressure on the last word.  
“Yeah, could’ve fooled me ‘cause you’re goddamn annoying.” The male shoots back with a low chuckle and places his food on the coffee table, and leans back against the couch, folding his arms behind his head to use them as a pillow while watching the other two interact in a heart-warming manner.  
“What’s her name?”  
“Genevieve.”  
“How old-fashioned.” The machine remarks, both of his hands occupied with showering the pet in feather light strokes. “They say dogs look like their owners, but I guess it’s false for cats. You’re polar opposites.” Gavin scoffs.  
“She’s actually my mom’s. She was a real classy woman.”  
“Was?” Connor’s gaze goes back to the other.  
“She died. Few years back. Yeah, Genevieve’s the only thing she left me.” He stretches his arms in big movements with a loud yawn. “Gave my brother a whole mansion and a bunch of money.”  
“I’m sorry to hear that,” The android responds. “But I’m sure she had her reasons. How often do you see your brother, then?”  
“I don’t wanna talk about it.” Connor nods. Although he is curious and interested in learning more about Gavin, he still understands that sometimes, the risk just isn’t worth it. Or is it too late to avoid the risk now?  


A. Understanding.

B. Curious.

C. Dismissive.

A.

“I understand.” He nods again and allows his eyes to wander around the living room, attempting to find a new subject to discuss.  
“Thanks.” The other mumbles out of nowhere and Connor returns his attention to him. “Y’know, sometimes I feel like you’ve got more humanity in you than most humans. Humans like me.” He acknowledges.  
“You’re really not that bad. Really.”  
“But am I good?” Gavin looks at the taller one.  
“You’re… lost, I’d say. Your behavior isn’t the best, but you’re making an effort. You’re trying to change.” The android reassures.  
“But am I a good person?” The male asks right after the other finishes answering, his foot tapping nervously against the floor while he’s waiting for the machine’s response. What Connor has come to learn about him, is that he’s actually vulnerable. He mostly covers it well around other people, but it’s easy to hurt him.  
“Yes. I’d say so.” Gavin shakes his head and lowers it while looking down.  
“I’m not a good person.” He denies, a strange half-smile forming on his lips; a sad smile.  
“Yes. You are.” The android disagrees and tilts his head to the side a little bit to see more of the man’s face, before raising a hand and directing it up towards Gavin’s cheek, resting it against it. The male gulps and slowly lifts his head little by little, his eyes meeting the android’s. He feels his heart skip a beat from this very moment, his breath hitching, before his heartbeats increase rapidly and his breathing grows louder and heavier. And so Gavin leans in until his lips connect with the other’s; his hands cupping Connor’s cheeks while Connor’s hands settle on the man’s arms. Both of their eyes flutter shut and everything else around them is so forgotten by them that it’s almost like it’s all disappeared. And for a short, beautiful moment, everything is okay in the world.  


THE END

B.

"I’m curious now, though.”  
“Yeah and I said I don’t wanna talk about it.” Gavin says firmly. That’s really all it takes for the machine to back off and change the subject. He doesn’t want to push it.  
“What about your dad?” He asks.  
“He’s… also out of the picture. He…” A deep sigh slithers past the man’s lips. “He’s a real dipshit.” He fakes a slight chuckle to try and lessen the awkwardness of the current situation. “Uhh, I remember when I was still a kid and I had this huge, huge dream. It was that when I’d turn 21, I’d get to enjoy my first beer with him. But…” He captures his bottom lip with his teeth and bites down on it. “I guess it was too much to ask from him. We never did it.” Connor feels something break inside of him. Not physically but mentally. He’s hurting for Gavin.  
“I… I don’t even know what to say.”  
“Yeah,” The male releases another chuckle. “Still glad you’re not a therapist.” He makes an attempt at lighting up the mood, but the other’s still caught up in what he just shared with him. There are so many… feelings running in circles around the android’s head. Worry. Guilt. Empathy. He then gazes at the human next to him.  
“Would you like to do it with me?”  
“Do what?” The shorter’s eyebrows raise.  
“Enjoy your first beer with me.” Connor offers.  
“Oh,” Gavin blinks. “I’ve had my first beer by now.” He tells with a shake of his head, the amount of innocence the android has still somehow managing to surprise him each time.  
“Then let’s pretend it’s your first one.” The machine encourages. “So, what do you say?”  
“But… androids don’t eat or drink.”  
“Correct. But I can pretend to.” After that, Connor removes the cat from his lap and stops by the fridge to take two beer cans before coming back to sit beside Gavin.  
“To our very first alcoholic drink.” He hands one can to the male and holds his own out in the open, waiting for the other to knock his can against his. And that’s exactly what he does before taking a big gulp from his can. However, Connor’s expressionless face as he holds the can in his hand, the hole connected with his lips while he remains absolutely still for a bit too long, distracts the man from his drink.  
“You’re the shittiest actor!” He laughs out. The robot lowers his hand and looks back at Gavin who’s cracking up at his behavior, a content smile dancing on his lips.  
“Or maybe I just pretend to be a shitty actor so I can bring a smile to your face. Wouldn’t that make me a good actor?” He defends, more than happy to see the cheeky grin that’s plastered on the other’s face.  
“Yeah, I think I like that theory more than mine.” The male admits and the machine’s eyes spark with hope.  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah.”  


THE END

C.

“I don’t get it.” The machine speaks up and the human’s gaze goes back to him.  
“Get what?”  
“How it’s such a struggle for you to open up to me.” Connor remarks with little consideration, gaining a betrayed sounding scoff out of the other soon after.  
“Excuse me? Are you serious?”  
“Well, yes. All you have to do is be honest with me and trust me. It’s not an impossible obstacle.“  
“You really thought you coming over to my place one time would get me to open up to you?” The male fires back, his jaw clenching while doing so. The android just gives him another one of those pure, blank looks, blinking several times in a row before speaking.  
“Not exactly. But I thought it would be a start. Everything’s so… complicated. With you.”  
“Fuck you.” Gavin spits, irritated.  
“Look, it’s not my fault you have trust issues that-“  
“Shut the fuck up.” His voice drops an octave, which causes his tone to sink lower and his eyes are now glued to the other’s. “Have some human decency.” Connor stops for a moment, his eyes automatically narrowing.  
“I’m not a human, Gavin. Why did you expect me to behave like one?” His voice being probably the most monotone it has ever been, he stares into the man’s eyes. What he said, seemed to have genuinely hurt him. He stops as well.  
“…Get out.” He demands. That, is something the android hadn’t expected at all. He feels… conflicted. He isn’t exactly sure why the human reacted the way he did, when all he said were facts. He’s exasperated, but also regretful. He does care for Gavin, which is most likely why he has no idea what to do.  
“Gavin…-“  
“Don’t make me repeat myself.” The male cuts him off. Although, now the anger and aggression aren’t part of his tone anymore. He sounds… cold. Disappointed. Blue. “I don’t want you here, just go.” He says, more strictly this time. Connor’s glossy eyes begin to glow with tears, but he makes the choice to bury his feelings. He whispers a soft ‘okay’ and removes Genevieve from his lap, slowly rising to his feet. Heading towards the door, he anticipates for the moment the other will stop him from leaving – wishing, wishing and wishing. Until he’s already outside. Alone.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Mr. Elijah Kamski: 
> 
> I sincerely thank you for reading the entire story. My company put a lot of work to perfect it and we hope you're satisfied with the outcome. After all, we do aim to please.  
> If you found the story enjoyable, remember to save it and come back to the collection in 1-2 weeks after this first story has been published, since there is another story that is currently being worked on. We will be back with more content. Once again, thank you and have a lovely day/night. 
> 
> PS. Mr. Elijah Kamski will be answering to any comments or questions asked if there are any. And as always, suggestions for any future works will be noticed, because your wish, is our command.


End file.
